1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas-fired burners and a thermocouple control therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,107; 3,620,849 and 3,709,740, recognizes the desirability of properly orienting a thermocouple tip with respect to the flame issuing from a pilot burner by means of adaptor members. Those patents disclose satisfactory arrangements which permit ready installation of a thermocouple in a minimum amount of time and without requiring any special tools. The adaptors of the prior art, however, are comparatively expensive to manufacture, requiring expensive tooling and close tolerances.